Zirconium
by Uniasus
Summary: When Sam needed motivation for his daily run, he got chased by a Camaro with tinted windows.
1. List

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does.

**A/N:** I'm part of a writing group on Facebook and the prompt last week was to write 5 one sentence stories. I couldn't stop, and by the end of the week I had 40 stories about Bee and Sam interacting . (If any one's interested in joining, let me know!) They were just too easy to write! POV switched from one sentence to the other, but hopefully it isn't too confusing as to who is narrating which sentence.

The title comes from the element with the atomic number of 40. Also, did you know that -40 is the same on both the Fahrenheit and Celsius scale?

* * *

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

* * *

1. He was so tiny, so small his arm could not even wrap around his entire leg, but whenever Sam tried and that warmth wrapped around him somewhere, he felt like he was in the strongest fortress ever built.

2. The bruises that circled Sam's ribs were a match to his handprint and burned in his processor, a constant reminder that humans were fragile and that he had hurt his charge.

3. Sam had to build a wooden mousetrap for school and since there was a robot alien living in his garage he got an A.

4. The world had stopped spinning as soon as he stopped breathing.

5. There was just something about going really, really fast in a sleek hot rod.

6. Sam was his inferior in everyway but joy; the teen just could not stop smiling and his spirits could not help but be light.

7. He had not gotten a decent recharge since he had found Sam; first it was enemies he was guarding against, now it was nightmares.

8. He did not dream, but sometimes when Sam talked about his most recent one involving them sharing a surfboard, he wished he did.

9. There were times he felt like an ordinary car, that Sam did not think of him as anything special, but then came one of those nights where the human chose to sleep on his back seat and before drifting off he would always say "You're the best Bee" and snuggle into the seat.

10. They did not have the same tastes in music, but they both enjoyed driving Mikaela crazy by playing Celtic jigs and reels on the way to school.

11. It always surprised him how many layers of cloth Sam put on when the temperature dropped and it always amused him to no end to blow hot air at his charge while he wore them.

12. There were few he trusted to see him without his armor or to get access to his more delicate systems; Sam was the only one he trusted with both.

13. The thing about laptops was that the screen was so small; Bee's windshield was a lot better to watch movies on.

14. When Sam needed motivation for this daily run, he got chased by a Camaro with tinted windows.

15. He did not understand Sam's reluctance to use his father's path; green life was not something Cybertron had and as such was something he did not think the human should carelessly damage.

16. Humans had constructed wonderful ways to pass the time, they finally allowed him to defeat Ironhide and give him the visual of the weapons specialist as a dwarf.

17. He spent most of his time in the classroom looking out the window and down into the parking lot.

18. He could not spend as much time as he wanted to with Sam, to do so would be to prevent the human from interacting with any one else.

19. Sam was not the best shower singer, nor the quietest since he could be heard from the garage, or did he just turn his microphones up to better hear his human?

20. Mikaela liked to scold him about being too protective of his charge, but Sam never said a word about it.

21. Sometimes it scared him how easily Sam could be hurt; those were the good days, there were others where he had to force himself to unlock the doors so Sam could go to school.

22. He had always relied on statistical analysis and solid facts until Sam taught him hope and faith.

23. Prime had a law that all sentient beings had the right to choose, but there was no way Sam was going to pick what car wash to go to – it had to be by hand.

24. Nothing felt right in his life until a tiny, flesh extremity cleared the grime from the Autobot symbol on his steering wheel.

25. Whoever conned the phrase 'mystic bond between a man and machine' would have been speechless if he met an Autobot.

26. Sam may have been limited in the amount of things to tower over, but he did a good job at being a solid pillar of his life.

27. Sometimes he hated this planet because everyone on it would leave him as soon as he flickered his optics.

28. He never looked up to the stars to look for home anymore, he looked up at Sam's window instead.

29. He always wondered why Sam never looked at car magazines like his friend Miles until the human said there was no point because he surpassed them all.

30. Water was not a new thing for him, but sponges and suds were and oh did he enjoy them.

31. Bumblebee had this crazy need to have explanations for everything, but he just could not think of one for his mom's obsession with bling.

32. Sam should have scanners; it would prevent him from jumping at shadows.

33. He had just assumed Bee would take a liking to techno music due to familiarity, but his taste leaned more towards classical piano and violin because Cybertron did not have string instruments.

34. It always surprised Sam that such rational beings not only had a religion, but were devote followers.

35. He did not like to think about the fact that Bee was older than his entire race; how does one relate to that other than "I'm older than the Sony Playstation"?

36. If given a chance between ending the war or leaving the Autobots to say with Sam, even when the human was just calcium formations, he was not too sure what he would choose.

37. Bee did not have to stay with him, it had been years since a 'Con had shown up, but the Camaro never took the opening to leave and the slight hesitation before answering 'no' each time made him wonder if Bee was staying for the reasons he thought he was.

38. Snow always put humans in a good mood; he wished he had bottled up an entire season's worth so he could cheer erase Sam's frown.

39. Light shone off Bee so brightly, made the Camaro so sparkly, that Sam was sometimes left wondering how no one realized his car was an alien yet.

40. Colors attracted Bee, from the bright yellow of his hood to the green leaves on the tree and when he asked why, the Autobot said it was such a welcoming sight after having nothing but the gray of a ship and the black of space to look at for vorns.


	2. Cobalt

**Disclaimer:** I now own six new transformers toys (I found them at a dollar store, how could I not buy a bunch?), but still fail to own the pink slips to the franchise. This is just for fun people. No monetary profits are being made, just ego ones.

* * *

Zirconium

**Chapter 2 - Cobalt**

_By Uniasus_**

* * *

**

27) Sometimes he hated this planet because everyone on it would leave him as soon as he flickered his optics.

* * *

A lot could happen in a day. Even more in a week. And so much more in a year. But he never expected that so many could be born and die in that time span. Because a Cybertronian sidereal year, what they had translated to 'vorn' for the humans, equaled approximately 83 Earth sidereal years.

The world average life expectancy for humans was 67.2 Earth years. It was higher in the United States, 78.75 Earth years, but that did not give him very much relief. Many died younger, like that boy in Sam's math class who died on the table during a heart surgery. Or that young couple on the news who had been crushed when a tree fell into their house during a storm. And then there was that man down the street who had a heart attack while running a marathon. And also that distant cousin of Sam's in the armed forces.

Even if it wasn't for the United State's political issues, war in the Middle East and the frightening feeling he had felt when Sam turned 18 and was eligible for the draft if one was ever implemented, there was his own. He was built for war and the opponents were mostly his peers in size. But it would take no effort at all for any of the Deceptions to end Sam's life. A misstep could do it, a stray canon shot. But it would be no mistake if a Con took Sam's life, it would a task of great intent with high praise, because Sam was almost as wanted dead as Prime himself.

But even if war was not an issue at all, Cybertronian or human, he would still hate this planet. Oh yes it was beautiful, sweeping landscapes that changed from region to region, a variety of life and color, and of course it had Sam. But he hated this planet for giving humans such a short life. Some species lived over a hundred Earth years, why couldn't Sam's? Or better yet, why couldn't he live as long as a Cybertronian?

Living in a war, never knowing what could happen, had taught him to not look farther than a year – one of his one years – to appreciate each week of calm between battles. Here on Earth, he was learning to appreciate days, hours, minutes, seconds. Because Sam's entire life, if he was lucky enough to even reach 83, would only take up 4.39825 of his days.

He was determined to make them the best days of his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Tomorrow I'm going to do a big, scary thing. I'm going to take a original story, format it correctly, and send it in to a literary magazine. I'm sending it to they biggest fantasy one I could find, because I figure a rejection from there where the odds are so low of acceptance anyway will hurt less than one from a smaller magazine. But I just know it'll be rejected anyway. T.T Every author gets similar treatment when they start out, might as well get it over with right? But knowing that rejection is coming, I need an ego boost. Can you guys help me out by writing a reply? Even if it's just a random string of characters from your cat walking over the keyboard.

(Also, for those of you curious, I am currently working on chapters for Dolls and Beast, just so you know ^_~)


	3. Helium

**Disclaimer: **The element helium is the property of Earth, and Bee and Sam are the property of their respective creators. This bag of chocolate covered raisins however is mine and I'm not sharing.

* * *

Zirconium

**Chapter 3 - Helium**

_By Uniasus_

* * *

2) The bruises that circled Sam's ribs were a match to his handprint and burned in his processor, a constant reminder that humans were fragile and that he had hurt his charge.

* * *

He had not been able to see them right away. Sam had been kept at a human medic facility overnight for observation and it had been another day until he managed to find (and move to without the neighbors noticing) the spot in the driveway that gave him the most unobtrusive view into the teen's bedroom. And bathroom, but he had the sense not to inform Sam of that.

So it was three days later that he got that chance to see the bruises. There was a massive one on his back, still too fresh to be any other color but purple. More such marks littered his legs and arms and the deep brown of long scabs were scattered around Sam's body. But those he all dismissed; they were gathered during the most recent battle at the place the humans called Mission City. Everyone got hurt in a battle. If you didn't it was because you were a coward and hid. But his charge was no such thing, so battle wounds were accepted and in a strange way forgiven.

It was the older bruise that sent him sinking to the ground.

Wrapping around Sam's torso, it was several days old and a concoction of deep purple and green that jumped out at him. He could see the thick vertical bands on the right side of the human's side, a singular one on the other, and by the shift in colors could see where they connected on Sam's back.

This one caught his attention because it was not a bruise of battle, but of hiding. And not due to clumsiness, but his own hands. He knew that if he hadn't caught Sam, things would be very different. Jazz might be alive still, he might not have gotten caught by Sector Seven, Prime might have died via All Spark suicide, or Megatron might have gained control over it and Earth would have been lost. But he was certain that if he hadn't caught Sam, the human would not be in his bedroom right now preparing to shower. There was a chance the fall from Prime's shoulder would not have killed him, but it would have seriously harmed him.

Preserving Sam's life however did not stop him from cringing at the bruise. Because protecting his charge (their savior-in-one-way-but-not-another) from harm, he was not supposed to deal it out himself.

**

* * *

A/N:** Here you go, CosmicEssence, the second one, as asked. Any one else have requests? The one with the most will be the one I tackle next, but no promises as to when that will be.

Yep, got rejected from the first magazine and now on the hunt for another to submit my measly little story too. Once I save enough for rent, I'm going to go shopping with what I have left for a frame to put it on my wall. We all start somewhere, right?


	4. Gallium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Gallium ~

* * *

**

31) Bumblebee had this crazy need to have explanations for everything, but he just could not think of one for his mom's obsession with bling.

* * *

He assumed it had something to do with being a robot – er, mechanoid. Logic relays and all that. Bee wanted to know about _everything_. The practical stuff was easy to find on the Internet (Why did it snow? What did this slang word mean? What was ice cream made of?), but not everything was cataloged in the World Wide Web.

Usually these casual questions didn't bother him.

Why is your name 'Sam'? Mom thought it sounded nice.

Why does your Dad like to garden? He says it's peaceful and gets him out of the house.

Why do you eat strawberries if you're allergic? Cuz they taste really good, especially with sugar.

But sometimes they stopped him dead in his tracks.

Why does your mother like 'bling'?

Because to be honest, he had no idea. Frankie and Mojo had matching 'bling-a-licous' collars and their doghouse had a shiny dog statue on the roof perched like a hood ornament. The words on the fridge magnets had been traced in glitter paint, many of the flower pots had colored glass stones around the edge, and her favorite nail polish was this clear stuff with gold sparkles in it.

Maybe she liked shiny things, maybe they were always out of the sparkly craft supplies in elementary school, what ever the reason, he had no idea. It was one of those things you just accept and then ignore as much as you could.

So he gave Bee the answer every toddler (and as he was learning, Autobot) hated: "Just because."

* * *

**A/N:** So...my apartment here in NZ doesn't have wireless, so I get pretty bored on days I don't work. And do a lot of writing, among other things. Case in point: I watched the entire first season and half of the second of Transformers Animated yesterday. (Did you know there's a torrent out there that has **every** TF comic and show?) So perhaps my updates will be a bit quicker than normal, unless I actually start figuring out my research project...nah. If you guys are interesting in something a little less tame...the next part of Mirage in Dolls will be up soon too ^_~.


	5. Fluorine

Zirconium

_By Uniasus

* * *

_

~ Fluorine ~

9) There were times he felt like an ordinary car, that Sam did not think of him as anything special, but then came one of those nights where the human chose to sleep on his back seat and before drifting off he would always say "You're the best Bee" and snuggle into the seat.

* * *

Humans tended to personify everything; everything from boats to stuffed animals were given names and characters. It was common for a driver to pat a car, call it by name, feel attachment to it and get possessive and paranoid about lending it out.

It made him feel…ordinary, of no great importance. Sam never did anything other humans didn't and he suspected the teen simply enjoyed the status and stares that driving around with him resulted in. He felt like an object at times, a toy that Sam took care of with great care, but a toy nonetheless.

Maybe it would be different if he could use his voice modulator all the time and without pain, so they could have real conversations and he could voice his exact positions. Or if he had more room to transform, could do it more often to remind Sam he was an Autobot and not a nice ride. Or if the time Sam spent in his cab was not shared with Miles more than half the time.

It not that he was looking for special treatment, but acknowledgment from time to time that he more than a car would be nice.

It was a common thought, one that should have been banished by now but kept coming up, despite the little moments he shared with Sam.

Like how in the first week after Mission City Sam would creep down to the garage every night and check up on him. Or how carefully Sam tried to introduce him to Earth culture. And then there was that time the human helped him clean and oil his parts at the overlook.

But his favorite was the nights when Sam would sneak down into the garage and climb in. They didn't have to say anything, they somehow managed to convey what the wanted without words, and Sam would smile and mutter something about him being the best before drifting off.

That always chased away the dark thoughts and made him doubt every one.

**

* * *

A/N: **Hey guys! This might be the last update you see in a while, unless I get another chapter of Beast up but that might not happen considering I am on the other side of the world and my computer needs to be replaced. Joy. But I have nice roomies who let me use theirs.

But yes, NaNo starts next week and I've decided to write the much anticipated sequel to Frozen and Thawed, titled Frostbite. Expect drama ^_~ It most likely not will be the full needed 50K (if I even reach that considering everything that's on my plate next month and that mentioned lack of a typing machine), and if that's the case I'm planning on working on Beast and a second chapter to Shadow Chaser. I wanted to have that up earlier to be honest, but I had to go back and reread the comics to get a better sense of a character and have yet to come across him again. And no computer means no comic reader...so I might have to play it by memory. And of course, there's Dolls.

So yes, keep your fingers crossed and pray really hard for me to at least have a couple chapters of Frostbite to share with you all after November, and that I hear a positive feedback come December for a writing competition I entered.

Happy Halloween, Happy Turkey Day (if you live in the states and I con't post again before then), and of course, happy reading.


	6. Hydrogen

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Hydrogen~

* * *

**

1) He was so tiny, so small his arm could not even wrap around his entire leg, but whenever Sam tried and that warmth wrapped around him somewhere, he felt like he was in the strongest fortress ever built.

* * *

There were entire places, entire beings in the world whose entire purpose was to protect. Banks protect money, safes jewelry, government the people, knights the queen and king, armies the country, creators sparklings.

He had been built to protect from the beginning, but he hadn't been a successful protector. Guarding the All Spark had been an extremely important task, but during the course of the war it had been taken away from him. So he had adjusted, improved, learned to protect other things. He protected ideals, his fellow comrades, was always seeing something worth protecting and doing all he could to keep it safe.

Being placed in charge of an organic forced him to be that much better. They were in danger from more things than any of his own kind, including their own planet. And Sam had the additional hazard of having Decepticons on his aft. But he did it, he protected the human as long as he could, until old protocols came up and he had to protect something greater than one life: the All Spark.

It hurt, trading one task for another. It had been done before, all throughout his life, and when the All Spark was destroyed he was sad and upset and scared for his fellow Cybertronians. But also, secretly, deep down, happy that Sam could be his sole focus, the most important thing he was in charge of protecting.

And then the human, the tiny, so easy to damage human, flipped his world around. Because after so long protecting others, there were time that made him feel as if Sam was protecting him, was a fortress all by his little organic self, and it was stronger than anything he could hope to be now or in the future.

Didn't mean he didn't try though. Sometimes even fortresses needed protection, why else had moats been built?

**

* * *

A/N: **And here's another one! Expect a lot of these come December, all of them actually at this rate. Because I have finished the sequel to Frozen! But it's all on paper and I won't have the access to a computer to print it for at least a month. And then I'll need edit it. But it's coming! However, since it is no where near the 50K needed for NaNo, I have to continue to raise my word count and that means a whole lot of focus for Zirconium. I do hope you guys don't mind ^_~.


	7. Calcium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Calcium~**

* * *

20) Mikaela liked to scold him about being too protective of his charge, but Sam never said a word about it.

* * *

"Bee, it's an amusement park, you know a place to have fun?" Mikaela stood in front of him, hands on her hips, while Sam sat on a grass patch a little ways away picking apart the plant life.

He shook his head. "It's a dangerous place. There are numerous research reports and case studies detailing ways in which humans can be injured - "

"The odds are really low! Plenty of people have gone plenty of times and came back in one piece! The rides have safety bars and seat belts and a whole host of other safety restrictions. They watch the weather, and if it's too windy or wet the rides close down. I hate it when they do that. But tomorrow's supposed to be sunny with no chance of clouds so you don't have to worry about any of that."

"No, I just have to worry about the rides falling apart because of improper care, out dated parts, unobservant workers, sabotage - "

Mikaela snorted. "Sabotage? Really? Come Bee, that never happens."

"There's a first for everything. And then there is all the other issues with your brains hitting the inside of your skulls, restraints pinching nerves, fainting, nausea, food poisoning and a variety of other possibilities."

"Gah! You're worse than my Gram." Mikaela turned around and sent a pointed glare towards Sam. "Don't you have anything to say? It's you he's preventing from going you know."

Sam looked up from the piece of grass he was trying to turn into a whistle, looked at his girlfriend, continued to look up at his guardian, and then shook his head.

"No, if Bee says no I'm not going to argue."

"Sam!" the girl exclaimed, but the boy had gone back to blowing air over the piece of grass between his thumbs.

"Fine," she stomped over to the Sam and collapsed next to him. "You're being way too protective of him Bee."

He shook his head. "I'm only being logical."

"Well, if you're logical then you can also be fair. If we can't go to the amusement park, we'll go to the zoo instead. You can feed the white alligators they have on tour there." Mikaela started as Sam succeeded in buzzing the piece of grass, the noise sounding like a duck. She sent the teen a glare and Sam curved in on himself sheepishly.

"You can go to the zoo, but you may not feed the gators!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sam's learned that it's better to just listen to Bee, it saves you the time and the money for Advil. Mikeala...will probably never learn. As such, she'll probably win a couple of rounds.

This one's nice and light for you, you'll need it before the next one.


	8. Carbon

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Carbon~

* * *

**

6) Sam was his inferior in every way but joy; the teen just could not stop smiling and his spirits could not help but be light.

* * *

He was taller, more durable, stronger, smarter, quicker, a faster healer, lived longer, had more experience, a better fighter, could change forms, was of a higher social rank, was better looking, told better stories, able to block pain, able to do what was necessary, could think up of fun activities, had a larger music library, knew how to interact with aliens, knew how to set up a prank and frame someone else, could stay up later, had a more efficient waste system, didn't suffer nightmares, caught the eye of more females, tougher, cooler, had more fans, older, was better at hide and seek, traveled to more places, had better aim, didn't let his emotions dictate his actions, and could make any awkward situation unawkward,

He had more demons, seen more death, had a darker soul, knew how to withstand torture, lost more friends, had an pessimistic imagination, was more haunted, knew how to kill painfully or quickly, he shoots then looks at the victim, had more scars, has left more pieces of himself through out the universe, recharged less, had more vivid memories of things he didn't want to remember, had more flashbacks, had more failures, knew less people, couldn't plan for his future, had to follow orders, sometimes couldn't feel, and was all around heavier.

Sam didn't care either way. The teen just smiled, smiled some more, and kept on going, giving some sort of warmth to his soul and sharing some sort of invisible light and lifting a weight he didn't know was there. Maybe if he stayed long enough on Earth, things would be brighter.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Bee. He needs a hug.


	9. Nitrogen

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

* * *

~Nitrogen~

7) He had not gotten a decent recharge since he had found Sam; first it was enemies he was guarding against, now it was nightmares.

* * *

Amongst his fellow Autobots, he would be able to sleep well. There was always some one recharging lightly, the one on sentry duty. They were all able to rest while still keeping an eye on the surrounding area, setting proximity alerts and keeping scanners peeled while shutting down. A lot of the energy stocked up during recharging went to power these settings, but with practice over the vorns they were still able to function at battle level if need be the next day. It had happened many a times.

But it wasn't something to survive on for long. Eventually it caught up to you and you would need a completely inactive recharge to be able to successfully function. That's why solo missions were hard.

He had been on many solo missions, it came with being a scout, and as such was one of the few who could last a long time on sentry recharges. As such, he was likely to use it more than was strictly necessary. That, and he was very concerned about doing his job well.

When he found Sam, he was on the look out for the Decepticons he knew would be coming after the human. But in the few days they'd gotten to know each other, his affection for the boy grew. That always happened in battle, you form a connection with those you fight with. It was the reason why Optimus Prime's group was so strong and an effective team. But with Sam, it had been natural almost from the start.

And the human had done many things to be in his debt.

So he offered to stay with Sam, protect him, and with the danger gone and the rest of his team in calling distance he was happy to get a good night's rest. And he tried, the first night. But he woke up from screams coming from Sam's room and he jerked awake, defense systems on overdrive in an attempt to make from being lax. He was so stupid!

It wasn't a Decepticon attack, but a nightmare, one that had brought Judy Witwicky into the room to calm him down. She tried to get Sam to talk about it, but the teen refused and he suspected it had to do with Mission City. He was a guardian, Sam's guardian, and if these night terrors were great enough to disrupt and scare Sam, he had to do something to protect the teen from them.

So he stayed up the next night, noticed the bio signs that meant Sam was having a nightmare, and the night tried several things to dissolve them. Soothing music, shaking him (which didn't work out quite as he had expected), and waking the teen up with his horn (which the neighbor's complained about after a week and Sam had to get him 'fixed'). What finally worked was a low EMP adjusted to the frequencies of Sam's brain.

But it was a good two months before he could engage in an inactive recharge. Not that he minded. It wasn't like he needed to be battle ready to take Sam to school.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I'm so excited. My school had a creative writing workshop class, and after submitting a portfolio I'm in! I'm so excited. This is going to be a good senior year, writing and aliens (I'm also taking a Sci-Fi lit class and an astronomy class about searching for life. Sadly, robotic transforming aliens don't make an appearance in either).

How's everyone else's semesters going?


	10. Oxygen

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Oxygen~

* * *

**

8) He did not dream, but sometimes when Sam talked about his most recent one involving them sharing a surfboard, he wished he did.

* * *

Human brains did wonderful things at night. They created impossible worlds, both terrible and beautiful, and worked in such an illogical way he couldn't help be awed. He always asked Sam if he remembered his dream from the night before on the way to school, and while the teen didn't always remember, he was getting better at it. It was wondrous, if confusing to hear of the imaginary worlds.

"So here I am, standing in the middle of this house made of ice cream when it all starts to melt. I grab my surf board-"

"I wasn't aware that you know how to surf."

"I don't."

"Where did the surf broad come from?"

Sam shrugged, "It's a dream, who knows. Hammerspace. Anyway, I grab my surf board and paddle out into the ice cream and then this big wave of mint chocolate chip comes at me so I turn the board around. And then you're there, pulling me to my feet, except, you're like, my height, and you shoot at the wave. It turns into pop rocks ice cream, making that snapping sound, and grows twice the size it had been before." Sam measured out a large space between his hand. "And then we caught it, surfed through this prairie, and then...I can't remember much more. Something about a duck in a tree I think. And a elevator that moved sideways."

The absurdity of it all swirled through his processor, but it was a good feeling. He liked getting confused by illogical things, similar to how Mikaela liked scaring herself on roller coasters.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner! You see, life decided to eat me. And to distract myself from the teeth and stomach acid, I turned to reading manga of series I've been meaning to read. And thus got caught up in other fandoms (hence the two new stories that you may or may not have noticed me posting), but my obsession with my distraction (and when am I not distracted by obsessions?) meant my grades dropped and life was like, _I'm not done eating you!_ and I was like _Just leave me alone!_ And it did. Sorta, Spring Break is next week! And I only have two essays to work on during that time (sad, yes, when two essays is a light course load. THIS IS MY SENIOR SEMESTER! I should be cruising, but no~) and that means lots of time to write! There should be no deaths, no friends in a hospital, no crumbling of life plans and rebuilding them, and I refuse to think about the fact that I have no idea where I'll be living come May (but I don't my parents will let that last for long).

I might watch a lot of Doctor Who, but I want to write. You guys have anything in particular you want me to focus on?


	11. Neon

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Neon~

* * *

**

10) They did not have the same tastes in music, but they both enjoyed driving Mikaela crazy by playing Celtic jigs and reels on the way to school.

* * *

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Mikaela asked as she slipped inside of Bee.

"Sam is trying to explain 'Riverdance' to me." Bee said.

Mikaela looked at her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. "Riverdance?"

"Yeah, apparently they're in town next month and my mom wants to go see them."

"Ew." she wrinkled her nose.

"What? You don't like Irish dancing?"

"I have nothing against the dancing, but I hate the music. It's so...reedy and twangy, it reminds me of really bad country music. Plus it's boring, no words."

The radio wen through a couple of clicks. "Bumblebee, don't you dare!"

But it was too late, Bee had a reel blasting from the speakers and no matter how many buttons Mikaela pushed or knobs she turned, nothing changed. "Bee! Turn it off! I don't want to show up to school with you playing this."

"Why not?" Sam laughed, and Been joined him. "I don't mind at all."

"Boys!" she huffed, sinking down in the passenger seat and crossing her arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this one is really short. :/

I have finally gotten around to watching the first episode of the new TF show and am not entirely sure how I feel about it. I mean, it seems to follow movie character designs but takes places in a different verse, and the humans are rather...annoying. I'd make a much better race ambassador. But I have taken a liking to Arcee. And was glad to see Bulkhead cameos. I did like him in Animated. But as a whole, I'll reserve judgment. Cuz I wasn't too fond of Animated's art style either, but the writing of the show made me really like it.


	12. Sodium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Sodium~**

* * *

11) It always surprised him how many layers of cloth Sam put on when the temperature dropped and it always amused him to no end to blow hot air at his charge while he wore them.

* * *

Jeans, a long sleeved shirt, a sweatshirt, and thick socks. Longish hair, because Sam said it helped keep his ears warm. He watched through the kitchen window as the human had breakfast, oatmeal and coffee, more warm stuff. And continued to watch as Sam slipped his feet into boots, his arms into a down coat, wrapped a scarf around his neck once, zipped the coat, and then checked his pockets for the gloves and hat kept there, just in case Sam needed them.

All these layers of fabric were of a curiosity and also confusing. It's not like he was going very far, just from the house to his interior, and even the walk across the school parking lot was short. And all these layers! And Mikaela did it too!

So just to highlight the absurdity of it, as soon as they were halfway down the street he'd blow hot air into Sam's face.

"Bee! Cut it out!'

"No."

"Come on. Not Funny." Sam had unzipped his coat and was pulling on his scarf.

"Alright, alright." So he stopped blowing hot air. For the moment. He started again after they picked up Mikaela.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm...pathetically embarrassed by how short this one is. And the one that will follow. I'm so sorry!


	13. Beryllium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~ Beryllium ~**

* * *

4) The world had stopped spinning as soon as he stopped breathing.

* * *

His life was stagnant, went by in clicks of duty. Click, free time. Click, work. Click, sleep. All as momentous as the flipping of a light switch.

And then he met Sam, a creature whose life was so short he had to make the most of his time.

Life suddenly went from single clicks to so many they blurred together like the trees when he went fast on the highway and then all of a sudden he realized his world was spinning. Centripetal force swung him from thought to thought, event to event, and he realized he actually got Life. It was supposed to be fast, always changing, always experiencing new and incredible things. It was…Sam.

So when he looked through the leafless branches of a tree in Egypt, saw Sam lying still with a paramedic holding a defibrillator above the teen's chest, his world ground to a stop so quickly the force knocked him down.

* * *

**A/N:** . I think this one is even shorter! I'm sooo sorry, especially since I know a lot of people were looking forward to this one. It used to be longer, but I scratched out the ending cuz it watered down the piece. The next one's longer, I swear!

Also, when studying for the GREs (exams for grad school, if you didn't know) I realized how long it's been since I'd taken math. Like, four years. I'm scraping 50%, 60% on the practice sections. . It's pretty bad when I don't even remember the equations to find the circumference of a circle or even what a 'factor' is. I had to google that before answering the question . This is why I'm so glad I didn't major in bioinformatic. Though I guess if I had, I would have actually been taking math...which was why I decided not to. Math *shudder*. Though there was this mathy article on Forbes the other day on how to calucate the worth of Smaug's treasure pile. I think that's how you spell his name...the dragon from the Hobbit in any regards.

So, reviews? You're welcome to yell at me for the shortness of this (I swear this A/N is longer than the story *glares at it*) and well wishes are welcome too! I've got a job interview tomorrow (or rather, later today, is it that late already?) and I'd love to get it instead of being a waitress for the summer.


	14. Chlorine

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

** Chlorine**

* * *

17) He spent most of his time in the classroom looking out the window and down into the parking lot.

* * *

He always made a point of hurrying from History to English, to the point where Mikaela never bothered with trying to keep up anymore. He'd knock into shoulders, power walk down the hallways, and take the stairs two at a time, English binder and book tucked under his arm next to his History ones. Miss Mewsten was the one teacher who after the first week of class tore up the seating chart and told them to sit where they liked.

He was never the first one, his History class was too far away for that, but he always did manage to there early, enough to get the seat he wanted.

He pushed open the door, walked across the front of the classroom, and then made his way down the aisle next to the windows. Once he found a view he liked, he plopped down in a seat and stuck his binders across the aisle to hold for Mikaela.

Leaning back, he looked out the window and waved his fingers toward Bee in the parking lot. Bee flashed his lights in response. All of a sudden, his view was full of boobs and side as Mikaela leaned over him to give her own greeting to the Camaro.

He poked her knee and Mikaela slapped his hand away. "You're such a child, Sam."

"But one who saved the world."

"Hmm, maybe." She settled back into her seat and he stole a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

Miss Mewsten walked in and started class, forcing the students to settle into an unwanted learning mode. He took out his cellphone and while it was discreetly under the desk changed the screen setting before flickering the light towards Bee.

He alternated between aiming the phone at the bottom of his desk and out the window until he'd finish his message and then Bee would respond in a flash of lights, spending the entire class period communicating in Morse Code with his car.

* * *

**A/N: ** See, told ya this one would be longer ^_^


	15. Zinc

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Zinc~**

* * *

30) What was not a new thing for him, but sponges and suds were and oh did he enjoy them.

* * *

H2O. A combination of three atoms, two of whom the atomic weight was one and the other eight. Humans called it water. But while Earth had more of the universal solvent than he had ever seen, it wasn't new to him. What was new was all the frivolous, wasteful ways it was used.

"You're going to use _that_ to clean my exterior?"

Sam looked at the bucket near his feet – filled with a variety of colored things, a white foamy substance, and water – and then at the hose in his hand.

"Um, yeah. Not like I'd use anything else."

He didn't say anything and Sam turned the nozzle. A stream of water came out to make contact with his hood. Sam walked around him, covering his frame in the solvent. Water dripped off to run down the driveway and out into the street; he did his best not to think about the waste.

Sam turned the hose off and the Camaro let the water drip off of him. He could feel the grim on his outer plates wash away; what a poor substitute for a sonic bath that cleaned his interior as well.

But then Sam placed something warm and soft against his hood and he felt his axles sag in a sudden rush of relaxation. Sam paused. "You alright there Bee?"

"Mmm yup. What ever you're using is wonderful."

"Soap and a sponge?"

"Is that what it's called?"

Sam laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you guys for a minute think this pace will be sustained. Cuz as soon as you do, I'll disappear again most likely. Be that as it may be, enjoy!


	16. Zirconium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Zirconium~**

* * *

40) Colors attracted Bee, from the bright yellow of his hood to the green leaves on the tree and when he asked why, the Autobot said it was such a welcoming sight after having nothing but the gray of a ship and the black of space to look at for vorns.

* * *

Bumblebee had the worse sense of fashion; he adored tie-dyed clothes. The bright neon colored ones were his favorite. And the scout had insisted on the addition of several car accessories: a fuzzy tie-dyed wheel cover, bright pink fuzzy dice, and colorful floor mats.

He didn't get it, find the attraction in the painful colors, but he had gotten good at making up lies about favoring them. After all the question's Bee's get-up drew, it was hard not to develop the talent.

But when Bumblebee started contemplating changing his paint job to something resembling a hippie van, it was hard to keep his mouth shut.

"Bee, you're bright yellow. You stick out already. Having a baby blue flower on your hood will not help you blend in."

"I have yet to attract unwanted attention in this form, and I don't believe changing my paint will greatly change that."

"But flowers, Bee?"

"I like the colors."

"But they've so…so…" he waved his arm through the air.

"Bright? Vibrant?"

"I was gonna say nauseous, but those work too."

"You don't like them," Bee gloomed.

"I don't understand your attraction to them." He shook his head.

"It's very dark, traveling through space. No colors at all. And even Cybertron is mostly gray. All the colors here are a nice change of pace."

They sat in silence a minute, until the human pushed off from leaning again the Autobot.

"I see you're point. But I'm still saying no to the flower, you'll look like a girl's car."

* * *

**A/N:** You guys are most likely getting spammed from with story updates. But yes, they're all true! See, I found a notebook (one of three from NaNo) that had all those ficlets for this fic written! So, I'm typing them up, editing them, and then posting because they've been in the dark too long. So far I think that's three in the past 24 hours...and 2 in the past one? Hmm. There's only one more in this notebook, but as the first half of it contains the last half of Frostbitten, I should probably type that up too, ne?

Can you guys tell I'm done with classes for the year? I mean, forever? Cuz I'm graduated! Well, on Saturday officially, but still, close enough ^_^


	17. Yttrium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Yttrium~**

* * *

39) Light shone off Bee so brightly, made the Camaro so sparkly, that Sam was sometimes left wondering how no one realized his car was an alien yet.

* * *

Miles was one of those kids who didn't need drugs to be paranoid and think up crazy theories. In fact, he should most likely be _on_ drugs, but he had never been official diagnosed by a doctor. Too border line. But it meant Miles had a good for aliens. Half of his theories involved them.

Because, lets be honest, Bee was so shiny, so sparkly, it was hard to understand how there weren't any suspicions that the Camaro was something other than a normal, albeit pricey-out-of-his-league car. So if anyone harbored suspicions, it would be Miles. It was a good check-Bee's-ability-to-hide test.

"So Miles," he brought up during lunch one day. "Did you see that article in The Pitch? About aliens invaders?"

"Oh yeah, that's rubbish," Miles said around a mouthful of sandwich. "Alien's don't wear people suits."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, they want to observe us without our knowledge. So they stay out of sight."

"You don't think they could be shape shifters or anything?"

"Maybe, but they would have to sorta look like use to begin with." Miles took a loud slurp of his Capri-Sun. "Why? Think you saw one?" He narrowed his eyes and leaned over the table.

"No! I was just thinking, what if aliens were like robots or something?"

"That'd be pretty cool actually. But if that were the case, I'd have heard something by now from one of my sites."

"So aliens aren't super shiny?"

"Nope. They're super slimy. You just destroy them with shiny things."

He never knew if it was a good or bad thing Miles was so clueless.

* * *

**A/N:** So, not entirely sure if I like this one, but here you go anyway.


	18. Strontium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

~**Strontium**~

* * *

38) Snow always put humans in a good mood; he wished he had bottled up an entire season's worth so he could erase Sam's frown.

* * *

He remembered his first snowfall. Judy had gotten all excited and dragged Sam and Ron out of the house. They had gone grumbling, complaining about leaving the warmth four walls and a roof provided, but once outside they secreted the same type of joy. Sam opened his mouth to try to catch a snowflake. Judy did too, but made the extra effort to chase them instead of just standing there like her son. Ron just smiled at the pair of them.

He had watched in fascination as the humans played around, and again the next morning when they grabbed handfuls of the stuff and threw it at each other. Sam had thrown a snowball at his windshield that smattered against the glass with a wet smack. He jerked back, surprised at the attack, and then launched his own by spinning his wheels and splattered the teen with snow.

Sam had stood there in shock, sputtering as snow dripped down his front. Then he was hit in the back by simultaneous snowballs from his creators. An evil grin split the teen's face. "Let's get 'em, Bee."

And so began the first of many snow fights that season, all started by some magical cue seeing snow tends to trigger in people. Something about the white precipitation just seemed to make everyone happy. It was a shame he did not collect it and store if for later on in the year.

* * *

**A/N:** It has been a secret desire of mine to have a fic, anyone of mine, to reach 100 reviews. Secret, because I felt if I mentioned it in an author's note, you guys might give me a review just to help with the goal and not because you really thought the story deserved it. And so I'm really, really happy you guys have graced this fic with a 100 reviews! You guys as readers are a big reason why I write, and bigger part of my life than I think you realize. I can't tell you how many times my mind drifts down the 'what if this horrible thing happened to me' path and my first concern is that you guys would be left without updates. Which is really weird, because you think that might force me to write and update steadily, but it doesn't. :/

But yeah, you guys mean a whole lot to me. My whole identity as a fanfic writer isn't something I share with others, so my whole fangirl life is wrapped up in all of you. And what a life you make it! You guys deserve so much more than this little chapter, so look for a new Frostbite one too in an hour or so.

So, again, thank you guys so so much. I've never cried such tears of joy. Or danced on my tip-toes so. (I'm so glad my parents aren't nearby because they would look at me funny).

Love,

Uniasus


	19. Lithium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Lithium~**

* * *

3) Sam had to build a wooden mousetrap for school and since there was a robot alien living in his garage he got an A.

* * *

After scrounging through the basement and attic, he figured he had everything he needed. Wood, a variety of poles, several round things, string, and of course a mousetrap. He collected everything in a bucket, set it on the driveway, gathered his father's tools from the garage and settled on the cement. Bumblebee had followed him from the garage, curious.

"What are you doing?" The Camaro asked.

"Builidng a mousetrap powered car."

"Why?"

"For class." He over turned the bucket and hovered his hand over potential axels. There were pieces from old K'Nex sets, a straw taken from the kitchen, an unused toothbrush from the dentist, a couple of pip cleaners, as well as some short round wooden sticks he found in the shop room.

"And it has to be built out of this?"

He looked up at Bee's grill. "Yeah, we can't spend any money, just use what we have at home and the wood and mousetrap we were given. The goal is to build the car that goes the farthest. We're racing them tomorrow."

"Can you change the shape of the wood?"

"I think so, why?"

"Well, you want to win, don't you?"

* * *

**A/N:** I would have loved an Autobot in my garage when I had to build a mousetrap for school.


	20. Boron

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Boron~**

* * *

5) There was just something about going really, really fast in a sleek hot rod.

* * *

He didn't know what exactly it was, couldn't put a finger on it. But it was there, and had nothing to do with his car being an alien robot in disguise. Maybe it was the feel of the air through his fingers when he slipped his hand out the window. Maybe it was the roar of the engine and how the vibrations didn't stop at the motor but continued to radiate throughout the car to accompany his own excited pulse. It could be the looks he got, the ones he knew were being sent his way but could never catch because he was going too fast. He couldn't see a lot of things; the road lines blurred, the nearby trees – some of the far ones too-, the clouds, the faces, the small metal posts lining the road. It could have been Bee's chosen alt form. But there was just some sort of magical feeling, some type of powerful, I'm a movie star feeling, that cam with driving fast in a pricey car.

* * *

**A/N:** This is so short I don't know if you could even call it a drabble. But this one was really, really hard to do, simply because the sentence says everything already.


	21. Silicon

Zirconium

_By Uniasus__  
_

**~Silicon~**

* * *

14) When Sam needed motivation for this daily run, he got chased by a Camaro with tinted windows.

* * *

Escaping from Megatron had been a fluke. He had been given the largest head start ever, and still the Decepticon had caught up. He would have died, if Prime hadn't happened to be there. He realized a lot of thing in his life had been due to luck, that A- on his history paper, Mikeala seeing him crash on his mom's bike that day, that Barricade hadn't found him earlier, that those guard dogs hadn't ripped him apart. It was all a great deal of luck.

It was certainly more than he thought he deserved, and there was the repetitive worry that it couldn't last much longer, that his luck would run out.

So he had to learn to do without, or at least not rely on it so much. He'd start with running. It was easy enough to do, he didn't need to buy anything. Just walk out his door and start jogging.

So he did, but about seven minutes into it the stich in his side caused him to stop and he walked the rest of the way, picking up the pace only when he was in sight of his house.

Next time he'd do better.

And so, two days later he headed out again, but he didn't get much farther, just two more houses down the street. He slowed to a walk, but the loud growl behind him had him turn. Bumblebee was coming up fast, with no plans to stop. So he ran, the entire course this time, cursing the entire all the while until he collapsed on his father's grass.

* * *

**a/n:** I need an autobot to help me with my running -_-'


	22. Copper

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Copper~**

* * *

29) He always wondered by Sam never looked at car magazines like his friend Miles until the human said there was no point because he surpassed them all.

* * *

The first time it happened, he didn't think anything of it. Nor the second. But come the third time it was a curiosity and come the fifth time he was debating about asking about it.

Miles had a habit of buying car magazines and bringing them to class, sneaking looks at them instead of paying attention to the teachers. And after the school day, when Sam (or technically him) was driving him home Miles would share highlights. New stats, possible developments, and lots of pictures. The blonde would sigh, eye, and drool over them, but Sam gave Miles, and the magazines, the minimum of his attention.

The blonde would always leave the magazine, accidently of course, in his cab. But Sam never noticed it, never browsed through it on his own. He'd only realize it was there when Miles saw it the next day and mad a comment along the lines of 'I wondered where that was'. It was very abnormal behavior; all of the other male teens would have picked it up and flipped through it at least. Mikaela did.

So he decided to mention the left behind periodical.

"Miles left his magazine," he said as Sam gathered his backpack from the back seat.

"We'll return it tomorrow." Sam stood up.

"Don't you want to read it?"

"What's the point? They can't beat you, even if you still were that rusted '76 version."

* * *

**A/N: ***whistle* Do-to-ru. This was...another hard one. I couldn't really figure out how to add to the original sentence, but I least I'm learning how to draw out a scene now! It's good practice for next year's NaNo ^_~


	23. Chromium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Chromium~**

* * *

24) Nothing felt right in his life until a tiny, flesh extremity cleared the grime from the Autobot symbol on his steering wheel.

* * *

He had been onlined with a purpose he didn't choose but still fulfilled. And when that expired, followed orders he didn't have a say in. He moved from one task to another, feeling heavier each time. Lost in the crowd.

Upon his placement on the small _Ark_ crew, he felt a little lighter, a little known. But he still followed orders, no questions asked. He couldn't anyway, not since Tyger Pax.

But he didn't want to ask questions. Soldiers weren't supposed to, and he was never given the opportunity to be anything else since he onlined. Life was for the sake of others, and he was just a tool.

He would spend time looking out the windows of the _Ark_, and his fellow Autobots would occasionally ask if he was alright. Oh course he was, why wouldn't he be? He'd smile, send a cheery note, and soon found himself cheery all the time to prevent the asking of the same question. Are you okay? Are you okay? Of course he was, nothing had changed his entire life, so why would something affect him now?

Being chipper became his calling card, but he still stared out of windows in the privacy of his room. I live for the sake of others, he thought, and smiling's just part of that.

But something happened in the car park, when Sam slid in and wiped his thumb over his fraction's symbol. All of a sudden, he was curious. Wanted to ask questions, wondered what it would be like to not be a solider. It was as if life opened up to him, he was a forgotten tool, original task done, and thus could choose his own direction in life now. He never realized how much he wanted it before.

So of course he choose to stay with Sam. He chose to protect, not because that was his purpose, but because he wanted to. Because Sam, was special.

And a bit of a dork. But that was okay.

* * *

**A/N:** I really like writing from Bee's POV, can you guys tell?

In other news, I've started watching Hetalia, an anime spoof on WWII, and I'm pleasantly surprised by it. More so because the ads before each episode are in Spanish :/ And I'm really glad the high amount of heat has disappeared.


	24. Krypton

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Krypton~**

* * *

36) If given a chance between ending the war or leaving the Autobots to say with Sam, even when the human was just calcium formations, he was not too sure what he would choose.

* * *

He didn't like hard decisions. It was one of the reasons why he had passed on promotions. He didn't want to think about the hefty weight of each choice in the middle of a war; every single officer went through it time and time again. It dulled them, till only specks of their joyous pre-war selves were left. If that.

Prowl had been completely consumed by his role and the weight that went with it long ago, pushing aside emotions so they didn't get in the way and making most of the tough calls to relieve the burden of the decision from the rest of the command staff. The tactician had scarified a lot for the war, more than he thought most mechs realized, and in honor of that he tried to follow Prowl's orders without question.

He followed everyone's orders without question, knowing the mech giving them had questioned them enough and the decision was well thought out. There was nothing to do to honor such calculated, heavy decisions than trust your superior officer and do as he asked.

Sometimes though, he still had to make hard decisions. It couldn't be helped when he was on a solo mission. It was a counterpoint to the freedom, trust, and self-pride in his skills receiving such a mission gave him. But it meant he was no stranger to having to choose between two options in a catch-22 situation.

It helped, sometimes, to think of situations before hand and figure out an answer before particulars and on the spot emotion got in the way. Which was how he came up with the current situation that haunted his processor.

The Cons were on the run, almost defeated, and had left Earth to lick their wounds. In an effort to prevent that, Prime ordered his troops to follow, to finally put an end to the war, but every mech was needed. Leaving would mean victory, but most likely also leaving Earth forever. Leaving Sam.

He could stay instead, not help with the war effort, defect and stay with his charge until Sam died. Until his own parts rusted and lack of energon caused his death. Because if Prime and the others followed Megatron to finally wipe them out, they would most likely leave comm range and he would never be able to contact his fellow Autobots. Never be able to rejoin them after Sam died because he would not know where they were or if they even succeeded.

Even as a hypothetical situation, it was a tough one to dwell on. He had to stop, question unanswered, because he honestly and truly did not know which one he would choose. Best friend or family? A brief period of companionship followed by a long, lonely life or the chance to live with those close to him for years to come if he survived as a reward for a battle he might not survive?

It hurt too much to think about, and so he didn't.

He prayed to Primus that he would never have to make such a choice instead.

* * *

A/N: I really like this one, if only because Prowl makes an appearance and he's my favorite ^_^ Also, I failed to note it a couple of chapters ago, but we're halfway through this collection. ^^


	25. Magnesium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Magnesium~**

* * *

12) There were few he trusted to see him without his armor or to get access to his more delicate systems; Sam was the only one he trusted with both.

* * *

He was a war baby, a mech who couldn't remember a time when there wasn't fighting, or at least tension, between the two sides. And when fighting a war, survival is important. He never went anywhere without his armor, a lesson he learned early on. He used to have a friend that liked to take his armor off in his own home and the habit killed him when the building was bombed.

There were only two reasons to remove your armor, repairs or a sign of trust. Removing several panels meant you felt safe in the other's company, that you were willing to take the risk of being unguarded because the other would watch your back.

He had never taken his armor off for his teammates. The war and the Cons were too unpredictable. He trusted Prime and the others, but not enough to put his life at risk. They couldn't protect him from everything.

Sam couldn't protect him from anything, not really, but he was helpful in keeping a low profile. He was just to soft, to small, to human to be more than an occasional help in battle. And yet something about the teen made him feel safe enough to take off every single panel of his right arm.

And while they were off, he let Sam clean the more delicate systems in his arm; the places that needed extra care to prevent damage to them. He couldn't get at them properly himself, but Sam's soft, small nature made him perfect for the job. Nowadays, most mechs cleaned such special nooks and crannies with extra water and sonic bursts but that never worked 100%. Only someone looking at the areas could do it perfectly, but the high risk of damage again made him hesitant.

Except Sam just grabbed a rag and started cleaning on his own, and he found no reason to stop him. This was Sam, this was home, and there was no one he trusted more or a place more safe.

* * *

**A/N: ** Sorry, I know you'd rather have a Frostbite chapter, but these are alot easier to write on my mom's iPad when I can snag it during vacations. Also, my friend from Germany is staying with me this week, so I may not be able to write/post till September. Which will be a massive upload, lots of things getting updated, so look for that!

Though that may have something to do with the fact that I'm now unemployed...


	26. Germanium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_**  
**

**~Germanium~**

* * *

32) Sam should have scanners; it would prevent him from jumping at shadows.

* * *

At first he thought Sam had developed a fear of cars, as he would walk around a parking lot to get to him instead through it. And when walking down the sidewalk, he always hugged the right side.

He also thought Sam was afraid of the dark. He always went to well lit places, and even then sometimes he would jump and stare into the space between two buildings before scurrying past. He bought nightlights too, put one by his bed and another in his bathroom and kept his desk light on to light the way between them.

"Sam," he said one day, "if there was another Cybertronian around, or something in the shadows, I would tell you."

"I know," the human ran his thumb over the Autobot symbol on the stirring wheel. "And it's not that I know they can sneak by you or anything."

He winced, for after being debriefed post-Mission City, he knows that Frenzy did. But that has been fixed.

"Humans just have an active imagination Bee, we jump at things that aren't there. "

He opened the glove compartment and Sam retrieved the small case. "What is it?" he asked while already starting to unzip it to reveal the sunglasses inside. "Shades, Bee?"

"They are toned down versions of the goggles N.E.S.T is having made. These just show changes in temperature, but as Cybertronian's give off a lot of heat you'll be able to see for yourself there is nothing in the shadows."

"Kinda bulky," Sam said but he slipped them on. "How do I look?"

"Like James Bond."

Sam laughed, "Yeah right," and took them off to return to the case. "Thanks Bee. And do you think you could get a pair for Mikaela too?"

"Already did."

* * *

**A/N:** Seriously, I already jump at shadows and after what Sam went though I'd leap at them. Also, Google iCHELLS for proof that Cybertronian life is real. Scientist have developed inorganic life!

Anywhos, enjoy. It was written on a kinda of turkey high cuz I was at an early Thanksgiving dinner yesterday (a family friend hosted a foreign intern for the summer, and we couldn't let him leave without experience what's most likely the one true American holiday). We had lots of apple pie, and baked apples (there's a whole extra tray in my fridge), but no sweet potatoes which is sad.

Enjoy life my readers!


	27. Phosphorus

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Phosphorus~**

* * *

15) He did not understand Sam's reluctance to use his father's path; green life was not something Cybertron had and as such was something he did not think the human should carelessly damage.

* * *

It was a matter of debate amongst philosophers and other thinkers on Cybertron – had they been created or naturally evolved? All other life forms they had encountered had been organic, carbon based, because truly carbon had the best properties for producing life. But here was Cyberton, all metal and gleaming and breathing.

What was the hang up seemed to be native life. There were records of turbo-foxes and titanium moosebots being created and then released into the wild where they reproduced to their current numbers after years of being protected. Did no wildlife, except for growing crystals, mean their race had been created? Or simply that they had evolved elsewhere and then moved to Cybertron so far back in the past they couldn't remember their home planet?

Regardless, Cyberton did not have green patches. It had very little color at all, most of it displayed on the pigments used on bodies, buildings, and art. It was one of the things that he loved about Earth, the rush of colors. He had come to associate it with life, and how plentiful Earth was.

But it wasn't the large elk or elephants that captured his attention. He was used to animals, he'd seen constructed ones. He wasn't used to plants. Cybertron didn't have them, and it surprised him how much the humans seemed to ignore so much of it. He tried to always be aware of it, to damage as little as possible.

Ron had placed a path to protect the green grass on his lawn, and Sam kept on trampling it anyway. It took a lot of effort not to wince on the plant's behalf.

And now here was the teen, dragging the garbage can from the kitchen behind him as he walked over the grass to the end of the driveway.

He picked him up, and Sam started kicking the air. "Bee! What gives?"

"You're killing the grass." He said, placing the human on the path.

"So? It's just grass."

"It's life. Green life. Carbon life. The most plentiful type in the universe, but still not enough. And it doesn't deserved to be tortured simply for living."

"Bee…you do know it can't feel pain right?"

He ignored the question, picking up the trash can and placing it next to Sam.

"Just…stay off the grass. It'll make your dad happy. Be happy you are not the only natural life on your planet."

He could tell Sam didn't quite get it, as well as he picked up on and understood things he was still human. But he used the path back to the house nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh, not my favorite.

Sorry about not doing one earlier. But I did do NaNo, and for those of you who've been following me for a while probably remember that I write my sis a fic for Christmas instead of buying her something. I'm about half way through the gift-fic, and I'm sorry but she chose not to have a TF one this year. And the horror of leaving all my TF fans with nothing was so overwhelming I had to write and post this.

Be happy. I wrote it in the car and got car sick, all for you guys.

I'll hopefully be able to get a Frozen chap out to about xmas time, but no promises!


	28. Scandium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Scandium~**

* * *

21) Sometimes it scared him how easily Sam could be hurt; those were the good days, there were others where he had to force himself to unlock the doors so Sam could go to school.

* * *

Ratchet had sent them all an inforgraphic showing a break down of how many humans died a year and by what, from car crashes to being suffocated by waste materials. He had received it shortly after he had been 'bought' by the Witwickys, along with Ratchet's note of 'How pitiful and stupid of evolution to have favored these creatures on this planet'.

He had sent back an agreeing note, with the added comment that he was surprised at how large the population was and the average life span. There were more humans on Earth than there had been Cybertronians on his home planet, but their life span was considerably larger.

The infographic had been a novelty thing to laugh at and use to poke fun at an obviously inferior species. But after Mission City, it took on a more sinister and foreboding presence. So much had happened in that city, such dangerous things, but still so many humans in the thick of it had come out alive. And even, strangely, unhurt. Most of them came away from the battle with just bruises and minor cuts, where as he had lost both his legs.

Evolution apparently had focused on things other that physical prowess when forming humans.

That was both good and bad to know. It was nice to know, because it contributed to Sam and Mikaela's survival. But it was also frightening, knowing that something so simple as spending time on the beach could kill his charge.

There was so much that could harm Sam, potentials went through his CPU everyday and he found himself hyperaware of the environment. He only relaxed when Sam feel asleep, because the teen's bedroom couldn't change much from the time he had scanned it when Sam was getting ready for bed to when Sam woke up. Well, maybe relaxed wasn't the right word, he just worried about things other than bodily harm to his charge. Nightmares for one. Decepticons, not so much. They were easier to spot at night for lack of other hot vehicles to confuse his sensors.

Sometimes it was overwhelming, all the ways that infographic could give him ideas for Sam's death. And he knew it affected his team too, the closer they all got to human companions.

He considered keeping his doors locked sometimes when he dropped Sam off at school, but never went through with it. At least, until today.

"Bee?" Sam asked, door handle pulled out but door still shut. Mikaela is doing the same, and then trying again.

"Be careful at school."

"Why, is there something different about today?"

"…No."

"Bee," Mikaela said, the same tone he had heard her use when telling Trent how stupid he was being, "school is the same thing every day. Nothing has happened in the almost twelve years we've been enrolled, and nothing will happen today. There's a greater risk of us getting in a car crash than something happening in the school. And I don't know anyone who's been involved in one of those."

At the words 'car crash', he cringed and threw his doors open wide. Sam almost fell onto the pavement, while Mikaela's backpack slipped from her shoulder to down her arm, forcing her to lean out of her seat.

Shaking their heads, the teens collected their belongs and themselves. Sam patted his hood as he walked past. "Don't worry Bee, we'll be fine. I've survived worse."

But still, Mikaela's words haunted him while he sat in the parking lot. There was a much higher chance of Sam being getting hurt by car – be it a road collision (which couldn't be ruled out because while he was an excellent driver most humans were not) or a pedestrian knock down – than anything happening to him in the four walls of Tranquility High.

Sam should just live in him. He'd even switch alt modes to a RV. Because if Sam's death ever counted towards another infographic, he wanted it to be due to old age.

* * *

**A/N:** O.o, I finally did a long one.

And today, I finally saw the third TF movie. I know, several of you are probably marking me from your list of true fans, but my sis told me I couldn't see it without her, she was out of the country when it was in theaters, and holidays now are the only time we see each other due to school schedules. There are soo many good plot elements in DotM, but we couldn't figure out who all the characters were while watching, thank god for Wikipedia. But I recognized Barricade right away! I don't write about him much, but he is my favorite Bayverse 'Con.


	29. Potassium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Potassium~**

* * *

19) Sam was not the best shower singer, nor the quietest since he could be heard from the garage, or did he just turn up his microphones up to better hear his human?

* * *

It was shortly after coming to live with the Witwicky's for good that he heard a high pitched, painful wail coming from Sam. Instantly on guard, he had pushed his canon through the closest window. The wail turned into shrieks, then soon turned into yells.

"Bee, I'm in the shower! The shower head is not going to coil around my next and I'm positive the sink is staying put!"

He retracted his canon and peaked through the hole it had made, switching to the visible spectrum of light. His human was standing in the bathtub and holding a small piece of cloth over his reproductive organs.

"But you sounded like you were in pain?" It came out as a question, because it was obvious Sam was more pissed than injured.

Sam blushed and mumbled something towards his feet, but it was no problem for Cybertronian equipment to pick up. "I was singing."

"Oh, well then…" he backed away, retreating to the garage. The next day, Sam took up that awful noise again and he recorded it all. Humans were so vocal, it was best to understand every noise Sam make so he wouldn't make a similar mistake. Or do the opposite and not recognize a call for aide.


	30. Nickel

Note: just checking, did you catch the chapter I posted 10 min ago too?

* * *

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Nickel~**

* * *

28) He never looked up to the stars to look for home anymore, he looked up at Sam's window instead.

* * *

When he first became involved in fighting off world, he would look skyward at the constellations. They were the only familiar thing he could find that didn't remind him of the war, they were simply guiding lights to home.

Except signal lights only worked if they could be seen, and eventually he couldn't see the familiar shapes. Instead, he learned new ones, knowing that the constellation he was looking for was inside another, closer one.

But eventually, it wasn't worth the effort. He had to zoom in through the constellations so many times finding Cybertron became a chore and took too long to find. It was no longer a simple of act of looking up for comfort, it was looking up and scanning and doing the math for astroseconds.

The first time he looked up at the sky from Earth, he determined it was useless. There was nothing of home there. It was both freeing, and made him feel empty. So instead of searching for home, he found himself looking for friends. Where was the ship?

Now however, he found himself looking for a closer light. Sam's window was nearby, the closest star he had ever looked for. Because home wasn't Cybertron, it was family.

* * *

**A/N**: Ta-da! I'm not dead! For those of you who follow my blog (fulfilling-dreams), you know life wasn't the kindest to me last month. But I'm here, and back.

I do have a quick question for you all though. I'm doing an article on the benefits of writing fanfiction, and am playing with the idea of sneaking in an example of what I've written. Something short, so a drabble from this series. So...which one of Zirconium's chapters is your favorite? Thankies!


	31. Aluminum

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

* * *

**~Aluminum~**

13. The thing about laptops was that the screen was so small; Bee's windshield was a lot better to watch movies on.

* * *

He didn't ask Mikaela out right away. He waited until they were both healed, and even then held off until she publicly acknowledged knowing him in school.

Dating was not like he expected. It was less heavy make-out sessions and romantic dinners and more simply hanging out. Which he was fine with, he felt more in control that way, but he still couldn't seem to stop his mouth from spewing out endless streams of confused babble. And as their courtship went on, Bee became a essential part of it. They would hang out in the garage with him, joke while on the way to school. As a threesome, it was simply natural.

So when a rain storm forced him and Mikaela inside, and they decided to spend the time watching a movie, the question wasn't 'what movie should we watch?' but 'how can we rearrange the room so Bee can watch through the window?'.

As with most problems, Bee solved it.

_Watch it here._

The text confused him, what did Bee mean by here? He lifted his head from the phone to the window to raise an eyebrow at his friend, but quickly dropped it. Playing on Bee's screen was a gritty, black and white countdown normally found before the start of movies.

"We are so stupid."

"I don't know about you, but I got an A in history." Mikaela came in from the kitchen, opening a popcorn bag. "Oh," she said as she noticed Bee's windshield. "I guess we are. You okay with us eating popcorn?"

Bee was a great lip reader and answered by having an animated popcorn bucket pop up on his windshield, quickly followed by the Netflix logo, though his family didn't have a subscription. Cybertron computer skills were awesome.

"Come on." Mikaela was already by the door. He took her hand, and they ran out into the rain together. Bee welcomed them with open doors.

* * *

**A/N:** Bee's seats are also seated. They had a very cozy evening.

And here marks the homestretch. There's only 9 more sentences to expand, and I find myself already missing this project. T.T  
That being said, review? I give you caramel brownies~!

In other news, I've joined the Peace Corps. Like, legit. I leave June 4th. When I have the time, I'll give more information on my profile (though I've discussed it on my blog a bit already). I am hoping to finish this before I leave, if possible. I also have other things I need to focus on (GMATs, packing what I'll need for the next two years in a single suitcase). Wish me luck!


	32. Rubidium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

* * *

**~Rubidium~**

37. Bee did not have to stay with him, it had been years since a 'Con had shown up, but the Camaro never took the opening to leave and the slight hesitation before answering 'no' each time made him wonder if Bee was staying for the reasons he thought he was.

* * *

He could feel his age. Not that he was physically old, but he could feel the weight of responsibility, of the adult world on his shoulder and at 30, years beyond any sighting of a Decepticon, he felt old. That's probably what came with seeing so much at such a young age.

At 30, he was also painfully aware of the image driving around a Camaro gave off. When he was younger, it was cool. Hell, who was he kidding, it was still cool. But while Bee kept up to date with models while he was in school, he hadn't in years. So he was driving a Camaro almost ten years old. He felt like people saw him and thought a) someone so poor they hadn't bought a car in ten years or b) someone who wanted to be cool but was failing on their budget by buying used.

But he couldn't bring himself to talk to Bee about his image, because really, Bee shouldn't have been with him at all. Life being at it was, he and Mikaela did not live anywhere near another Autobot. He had followed the job market, and didn't regret it. But he regretted having Bee as his guardian sometimes.

If it had been any other Autobot who had found him first and kept Barricade off his back, he was sure they would have left him at this point to join the war, to work along side his Cybertronian brothers on their current projects. Instead Bee was spending his days in parking lots and his nights in garages because he just couldn't hang out as often as he used to. Work, and his two year old, got in the way. With that alien processor, he wouldn't be surprised if Bee had already read most of the (good) stuff on the Internet. At the very least, he had made his way through Netflix's entire library.

He offered, several times in fact. Told Bee he had been safe for years, the Cons, the few left, were not remotely interested in him, and wouldn't he like the opportunity to visit Venus?

Every single time Bee answered 'no'. Which warmed his heart at first, but as time went on and he subsequently asked every so often as the years went by, the amount of time between him ending the question and Bee answering it stretched. It used to be a delay, but now it was an obvious hesitation.

He just knew Bee wanted to say yes, but something, some Cybertronian honor thing from when he first said 'I'll stay with the boy', or maybe thinking it would be difficult to suddenly join the others, or some other reason his puny human brain couldn't comprehend kept Bee saying no. And it broke his heart, knowing he was a boot on his friend's wheel.

* * *

37b – The more Sam asked 'do you want to leave? cuz you can' the more he wondered if Sam was getting tired of him and it hurt, but it would be hot enough to melt Cybertron before he said yes and began the disintegration of their friendship.

* * *

**A/N: **I figured there'd be a few of you curious as to what Bee's thoughts were, so I threw them in. They're a right, confused pair in this one aren't they? Well, a figured after the last one, something angsty was bound to show up. Didn't quite think it'd be this one (to be honest, I kept trying to push this one off, because it took me awhile to understand Bee's point of view. 37b = hardest sentence of this entire drabble)

Enjoy, and if you super enjoy, review please!


	33. Bromine

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**-Bromine-**

* * *

35) He did not like to think about the fact that Bee was older than his entire race; how does one relate to that other than "I'm older than the Sony Playstation"?

* * *

He had always looked up to people older than him. They were cool, knew more things, had more experiences, and more freedom. And then he reached his 20s and realized there were people his age or younger that were in the Olympics or had a top 40 song and he felt kinda like his life was worthless.

And then there was Bumblebee, his alien car friend who had seen more than anyone on Earth had or ever will. Hell, he probably had seen more than the entire collective experience of all life on Earth through the ages and what they would see. And Bee was considered young.

It was...rather intimidating. And surreal. To remember that the friend sleeping in his garage had seen not 15 different countries, but 15 different planets, all in different solar systems. Sure, Earth could offer Bee things, but him? The dinky human?

Bee had tons more experience than he did, and while it didn't show most of the time, he was very ignorant about Earth culture, when it did he couldn't help but feel worthless and insignificant.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I haven't updates in a while, but for those who forgot that's cuz I'm in Africa ^_^ Ethiopia to be precise, and as far as I know Wi-Fi only exists in the capital city. And I'm not living in the capital city.

But while I'm been learning the local language I've also been working on updates. Some you've probably been looking forward to, others not so much. But here you are!


	34. Sulfer

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**-Sulfer-**

* * *

16) Humans had constructed wonderful ways to pass the time, they finally allowed him to defeat Ironhide and give him the visual of the weapons specialist as a dwarf.

* * *

With their connectivity, it was a surprise that Cybertron never developed a comm game. There were the ones played between friends; mask your ID locater and have people find you through clues, word games, and yes role-plays. But the role-plays of Cybertron were verbal only, what was called a MOO or MUD in Earth Internet history. Graphics were never introduced.

Which was why Earth games were so amazing. He could talk to people like on Cybertron, but could actually move through worlds and see his environment on Earth. It was rather addicting. He played all the time while Sam was in school and often times in the middle of the night as well; he was surprised at home many people were on at that time.

He didn't quite understand it's full enjoyment however until one day at Nellis. Sam came to join in the training and he was there for mission debriefing. And for a bit of relaxation because guarding Sam wasn't only on his chasis when he was at Nellis. But there was still down time, so he logged in.

He had been wondering a forest when he happened upon another player, a dwarf carrying two battle axes and missing an eye. Unprovoked, the dwarf attacked. And lost a few minutes later. The same time Ironhide let loose a string of Cybertronian curses across the hanger.

::Hide, are you RoughnTumble?::

The answer was an angry engine growl, followed by the black mech transforming and activating his cannons.

He burned rubber getting out of the hanger.

* * *

**A/N: **I recently got my hands on emulators and roms, but don't worry, I haven't lost myself in Final Fantasy 3 yet. I still have some updates coming.

Head up, monkeys in Ethiopia will steal food from under your nose. I speak from experience.


	35. Manganese

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Manganese~**

* * *

25) Whoever conned the phrase 'mystic bond between a man and machine' would have been speechless if he met an Autobot.

* * *

He hadn't really started looking at cars until after he started the second part of drivers ed. Originally, he didn't care what he drove as long as he was driving, so he was rather satisfied with the woody station wagon Gary's Traffic School had him drive around in.

But when he had finished classes and passed the test, he started considering the coolness factor of the car. Something with nice lines and a loud engine, that didn't look like something his parents would drive. Or borrow. A man and his car were supposed to bond, and that started by choosing the right car.

Though, he didn't really get to choose himself. Bumblebee forced him to pick him. Or maybe it was more like Bee went human shopping and decided that he was the one that fit the right parameters.

It didn't matter in the end. They had each other now and that 'mystic bond between a man and machine' paled to the connection they shared.

* * *

**A/N:** Gah, this one was really hard. I pretty much said everything I wanted to in the one sentence, expanding it was difficult.


	36. Arsenic

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

_**~Arsenic~**_

* * *

33) He had just assumed Bee would take a liking to techno music due to familiarity, but his taste leaned more towards classical piano and violin because Cybertron did not have string instruments.

* * *

He knew Bee had an iTunes library that would put his 30 gigs to shames, but curious as to what the Autobot listened to he asked him to fill up his iPod nano with the 100 songs Bee had listened to the most.

On a field trip the next day to an art museum, he and Mikaela walked around sharing an ear bud each.

Maybe it was racist of him (speciesest?) to assume Bee would like techno and electronic music. He expected a lot of Daft Punk and Mikaela kept waiting for Sandman to come through the speakers. But they didn't hear a single electronica note. Instead they went walking from picture to picture listening to violins and pianos.

"I think this is from Lord of the Rings," Mikaela said as they wandered around a exhibit of pottery.

"Isn't this Bethoveen?" he asked as dun-dun-dun-dunnnn played while they looked at an African mask.

Bee asked what they thought as they drove home after school.

"I'll be honest Bee, it's not what I expected. I thought you'd be into more techno and rap."

"But I liked it," Mikaela added, "I don't normally listen to classical music but I found myself enjoying it all. Mind if I copy the files?"

"Go for it," the Camaro answered.

"Why do you like this type of music anyway Bee?"

The Autobot made a humming noise before answering. "On Cybertron we have lots of wind instruments and those that are similar to synthesizers. However, we never thought of making string instruments. Many of the traditional materials, hair and guts and tendons, used in early versions of them don't exist on Cyberton. It's nice to hear something different, even if they are of a limited decibel range."

Mikaela patted his dashboard. "I'm just glad you're not a country fan. And that you didn't give us Riverdance."


	37. Argon

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Argon~**

* * *

18) He could not spend as much time as he wanted to with Sam, to do so would be to prevent the human from interacting with anyone else.

* * *

He didn't quite understand it.

Maybe it had to do with how close the Ark crew was; they all knew each other and for the most part had only interacted with each other. Seeing a comrade interact with someone he didn't even know, let alone had seen before, set him on edge.

Sam and Mikaela had gone out for frozen custard. They were seated on the bench closest to him, that was true, but a few minutes after they sat down another couple joined them. The girl was apparently a friend of Mikaela and was also on a date, with a boy from a different school.

It turned into an impromptu double date as the other couple joined them, talking and sharing laughs for a full hour leaving Bee to do nothing but listen as both Sam and Mikaela ignored the texts he sent them. They didn't even check their phones.

It reminded him of the time Sam when to the grocery store for Judy and came out followed by two guys, laughing at something one of them had said. He hadn't recognized either of them, and when he asked Sam who they were the human shrugged and said they were from gym class.

He didn't like Sam interacting with random people he had no knowledge of. Any one of them could be a potential threat, willing to sell him to the Decepticons.

It wasn't until he saw the emotion in Mikaela did he realized he had it too. Sam had gone into the post office to mail a package, and the woman behind the counter was older but still rather attractive. Mikaela had hunched down in her seat with a huff, and when Sam returned, surprised at the fact there was a phone number on the back of his receipt, Mikaela ripped it in two.

"Someone's jealous," Sam had sing-songed.

Mikaela answered with a punch to his shoulder. "Am not."

But he knew it was a lie, and realized he was jealous too, of all the time Sam was spending with people who weren't him.

He'd have to hide that from Mikaela.

* * *

**A/N: **This fic is done! That is, I have all the pieces written, not that this is the last update. But this does mean the end is around the corner.


	38. Selenium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Selenium~**

* * *

34) It always surprised Sam that such rational beings not only had a religion, but were devote followers.

* * *

It's not like Bee and the others said prayers before they ate, or before they slipped into recharge. They didn't have symbols inscribed on their body or ornaments they keep in their cabs or quarters. They didn't say 'God bless' or anything similar. But still, he knew they were religious.

"Till are all one" had the same ring to it as "amen", a final saying with lots of theology behind it. There was something about Optimus having been some type of priest. Ironhide used curses like "goddammit" surrounding the name Primus.

And then there was Jazz's funeral. It was all ritual, with Cybertronian phrases and actions whose meaning Bee explained later. And while the peaceful stance of the Transformers could have been solely the result of respect for a downed comrade he got the idea it was equally respectful of Primus and the religion.

It always made his head spin. Religion was not a highly debated topic, but it was one most of the public was aware of. Did God really exist, or was he (or she) a human construct designed to help the species understand the world and serve as an eye in the sky until Big Brother got real?

He wasn't too sure what to believe. Maybe Christianity, like the rest of the world. But religion didn't say anything about aliens.

Mikaela said they proved God. He created life in his image and it was surprising how similar the Transformers and humans were. Bipedal, symmetrical. And maybe it was all his science classes speaking, but he didn't think the same. Bee and him, they were only superficially similar. Underneath, blood and energon, bones and gear. They were very different. Hell, Bee could shift shapes!

Surprisingly, Bee agreed with him. He had figured since the Camaro believed in Primus, he'd believe God existed too but that wasn't the case.

"You have too many variations in your planet's history."

"And you don't?"

"Our belief in Primus has been solid since day one. While some of our practices might have changed, the religion hasn't. We don't have indigenous religions being overcome by new comers, like Christianity destroying the faith in many of Earth's old pantheons."

"How did your religion start?"

"Primus appeared."

And that really was the kicker. On Earth, there was a reason religion was sometimes called 'the faith'. It required it, belief in the unseen, the unknown. The Cybertonians had proof. And not just the appearance of Primus, which was so long ago he figured it could have become a thing of legend like Zeus appearing to Greek women. No, it was their sparks.

When a spark extinguished, a mech usually died. But it wasn't necessary. Ratchet likened it to a human vegetable. But leading theorist said vegetable status was the result of brain damage. In the Cybertronians, their hard drives could be perfectly functional. It was simply the missing spark.

Sparks were souls, consciousness, each one different.

Human religions talked about, but there was little proof. It was all in the brain chemistry scientists said. It couldn't be seen, couldn't be touched, couldn't be measured. And that, perhaps, made humans doubtful of religion because there was no evidence it was true.

But Bee had proof. And Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus, and all the other new comers.

To them, it wasn't a matter of faith. Religion was a scientific theory.

* * *

**A/N:** Pretty sure this one is my favorite.

Also, in case anyone is interested, I'm now a published author! That's right, my novelette Flicker is now available for Kindle! Be prepared for ghosts, annoying older brothers, and partial souls. There's actually several books with that title, but search me, Gwen Tolios, and you'll find it ^_~


	39. Vanadium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Vanadium~**

* * *

23) Prime had a law that all sentient beings had the right to choose, but there was no way Sam was going to pick what car wash to go to – it had to be by hand.

* * *

Camaros were not built for off-roading, but Cybertonians were. The only problem was the dirt and mud. And today was worse than normal, seeing as it had rained during the night.

"Okay Bee," Sam said, "Pull in here. Mom would flip if we come home with you so dirty."

'Here' was a drive through car wash. He could read the options from here. Regular wash. Super wash. Supreme wash.

"What do you think Bee," Mikaela asked. "Super? You don't really need wax."

In response, he pulled into the garden store across the street.

"If you think I need a wash before we get back, you're buying buckets from here and we can get gallons of water from the store the next block over."

Mikaela laughed and Sam shook his head, patting the dashboard.

"Right, buckets and soap. We'll do it in the driveway, no need buying buckets when we have some already."


	40. Titanium

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Titanium~**

* * *

22) He had always relied on statistical analysis and solid facts until Sam taught him hope and faith.

* * *

"I do not understand why you believe Arsenal will win."

"Why would they not?"

"They are far outmatched. The other team is better."

"Doesn't mean they'll win."

"I would disagree."

Sam turned from the TV to look at him. "Ever hear of mind over matter Bee?"

"No."

"It's the idea that if you think it will happen, it will. Faith that you can do something. Hope that you will win. No matter what the odds."

"Isn't it better to relay on data? It is never wrong."

"Data predicted Megatron would have caught up to me and killed me in Mission City, Bee. But I had faith in you guys, that you would help me, and what do you know Optimus caught me."

He calculated that in his head. There had always been the chance that they would have won against Megatron. It had been small, yes, but it had been there. Sam was betting on that small chance, that it would be a reality. Optimus hadn't, that was why he had come up with the plan to destroy himself with the All Spark.

It was a dangerous way to live, knowing the facts but betting on the least statistical possibility simply because you wanted it to be the outcome.

"Humans will never cease to amaze me."

"And you me."

* * *

**A/N:** You know, Jim Kirk thinks the same way. And Yourich Himura if you're an Eyeshild 21 fan. Plus similar thought trains in Negima. Humans, ever the optimist. As a species anyway. I for one certainly have pessimistic views.


	41. Iron

Zirconium

_By Uniasus_

**~Iron~**

* * *

26) Sam may have been limited in the amount of things to tower over, but he did a good job at being a solid pillar of his life.

* * *

He was very aware of how short Sam was. There was a reason he preferred to stay in his alt mode when near him and not just to hide – it made conversation easier when he didn't have bend down or Sam didn't have to crane his neck back. One time he had fallen over backwards trying to see his face when standing too close.

No, Sam was more likely to cower than tower, Mikaela could attest to that.

But while he may hunch in when she's yelling at him for choosing a bad movie for date night he stood firm when talking to Prime and had stopped jumping at the sounds of Ironhide practicing at the shooting range. And despite their difficulties in communicating, Sam always knew what he was feeling and how to react accordingly.

It wasn't long until the human was just important to his stability as Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, or Ironhide.

* * *

**A/N: ** Dang, can you believe it? This is finally, finally complete. Every original sentence now has a story, and every story shows the connection between Bee and Sam (and in some cases Mikaela). It's so weird, this being over. It should have been done sooner. I should have drawn it out more. (It should be noted, I'm slowly recording it. Link to my pod-fiction is on my profile)

I do apologize for the delay in updating Frostbitten. Thing is, the word document got deleted. Good thing I have the journal I originally wrote it in, yes? But retyping and editing as I go does take time. But as remiss as I've been in in writing TF fiction, I've been even more so in reading it. I just recently saw the 3rd movie for the second time (why did it take so long, I can practically quote the first two) and would love to read some fics set after it/inspired by it. If you guys have any suggestions (complete please! So I can just copy and paste it in one sitting to enjoy later back in my Internet and table-less home) I'd love to hear them.


End file.
